


[带卡]娼年

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]娼年

命运是无法改变的。

接下来对方究竟说了些什么，卡卡西已经完全听不进去了。他只是木然地低着头，颤抖着悄然握紧了放在膝盖上的手。

「没想到像你这样的残次品也会被单独指名……」这间娼馆的主人，那个名叫涟的男人挑剔地打量着他，眼神冰冷得不带一丝温度，「要怎么做，你应该明白吧？」

「……是。」

卡卡西今年已经十六岁了，但严格来说，这是他第一次被指名。

如他这般幼年便被卖到娼馆的少年，往往十三四岁就要开始接待客人。男人毕竟和女人不同，在身量尚未长成，容貌秀丽、身材纤细的时候才更能卖出好价钱。

而卡卡西在十二岁那年和同伴一起逃了出去，虽然最后成功把他抓了回来，但他的脸上受了伤，从此多出了一条醒目的疤痕。原本他不仅相貌精致，更有着一头少见的银发，很有吸引客人的资质，可是这样一棵好端端的摇钱树，如今却被硬生生的毁掉了。

不能接客，白白养着又可惜，这些年来分派给他的都是一些杂役护卫的活计，他从来没有怨言，默默承担了下来。对他来说，不用出卖身体侍奉客人已经是最大的幸运，其他的工作不管多苦多累都算得上轻松。他本以为如今平静的生活还能持续一段时间，这次却有一位出手阔绰来头不小的客人提出想要一些稀罕的货色，问他们这里有没有银发的少年。

这和「想要漂亮的」、「想要听话的」、「想要能忍的」一样，是很正常的要求，客人当然有挑选商品的权利，只是这次的要求实在让人为难。

「确实有一位，不过……」

听说他容貌有损，还是伤在眼睛上，根本不是能轻易遮住的疤痕，客人却并没有失去兴趣，不以为然地说了一声：「没关系。」

既然他不介意，卡卡西这天晚上就被送到了他的房间里。

这位客人脸上覆盖着一张花纹古怪的面具，名字也是假名，自称是「鸢」。见他进来了，鸢放下酒杯示意他过去，将他揽在怀里，让他靠在自己的胸口上。他将面具揭开了一角，卡卡西注意到他暴露出来的半边下巴上布满了触目惊心的伤疤。他带着少许凉意的嘴唇轻轻贴在卡卡西的后颈上，手掌也探进了宽大的衣领，在他的腰背上缓慢游移着。哪怕在心里拼命告诉自己要放松，卡卡西的身体还是本能地绷紧了。

「不习惯吗？」

客人的声音十分低沉，听起来似乎隐隐透着一丝嘲讽：「听说你是第一次做这种事？」

卡卡西轻轻喘息着，没有出声，只是默默点了点头。看到他强忍不适，乖顺地任凭别人抚摸亲吻的样子，鸢倏地抽回手，他的语气分明没有变化，卡卡西却微妙地察觉到他好像生气了：「既然不喜欢，为什么不逃走？」

「……」

没想到自己的第一位客人居然会问出这么天真的问题，卡卡西愣住了。

为什么不逃走？

他当然想逃走，从父亲死后，他被那些口口声声说他应该为父亲的错误赎罪的人抓住卖进这里的那一天起，他没有一刻放弃过逃走的念头，但是……

「你一定……会成为了不起的人……」

「……活下去，保护好……」

……但是，他没能遵守和那个人的约定。

哪怕牺牲了自己的性命也要帮他逃出去，他坚信着卡卡西一定会拥有崭新的人生，会成为让人尊敬的了不起的人，可他辜负了他的期望。

他不值得，他……他没能做到答应他的事，什么都没有改变。他和其他人没有什么不同，只是个无能的普通人罢了。

半天没有等到他的回答，鸢掐着他的下巴继续追问道：「你不想逃走吗？」

怎么可能不想。

不过，这世上并不是事事都能随心所欲，如愿以偿的。

「请您不要再说这样的话了……」卡卡西露出虚伪的笑脸，轻声说道，「要是被这里的主人听到了，我会被狠狠责罚的。」

「是吗……」

鸢沉默下来，忽然冷笑一声，将他的脸按到了自己的胯下：「虽说是第一次，该怎么服侍客人，你应该知道吧？」

卡卡西的笑容有一瞬间的僵硬，但他很快回过神来，驯顺地解开鸢的腰带，脱下了他的外衣。只听声音，卡卡西还以为鸢是个上了年纪的男人，他说起话来带着一种老年人特有的迟缓，有时咬字也显得含混不清，卡卡西猜他怎么都该有四五十岁了。真正帮他脱了衣服，他才发现尽管鸢的上半身缠满了密密麻麻的绷带，将每寸肌肤遮掩得严严实实，可从身形来看，他分明是个还未成年的半大少年，或许比卡卡西大不了几岁。

他依然没有取下面具，披散着一头蓬松乱翘的长发，居高临下地命令道：「继续。」

卡卡西闭了闭眼，伸手握住他的阴茎，张口将它纳入嘴里，舌尖搅动着从茎身一路舔到龟头。他的头发和皮肤都是一色的雪白，脸颊却泛着微红，嘴唇和舌头更是红得鲜艳夺目。

如果不是伤了脸，这些年来他会接待多少客人？

对他来说，不管客人是谁都无所谓吗？

鸢对男人提不起兴趣，被他的唇舌侍弄了一会儿才慢慢硬了起来，按着他的后脑在他嘴里凶狠地抽插着，卡卡西被他顶得「唔唔」的发不出别的声音，眼睛也湿润了，半睁着眼看过来的神情却仿佛写满了欲情，让他的心火烧得越发旺盛。他把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来射在了那张让人心烦意乱的脸上，卡卡西没有躲，也没有伸手去擦，咳嗽着闭上眼睛，有些精液流到他的嘴角，他还伸舌舔掉了。

谈不上喜欢还是讨厌，他看得出卡卡西纯粹是在完成任务，他知道该怎样取悦客人，他也就这么做了。

像他这样的聪明人，让他做什么他都能做好，做一个男妓根本不在话下。

他曾经明明是个那么骄傲的人，不管被怎样虐打都不肯松口答应接客，拼了命的想逃走，宁愿死在外面也要维护自己身为白牙之子的尊严，不让死去的父亲蒙羞，现在居然这么……这么尽心尽力的侍奉客人，真是……

鸢忍不住又想冷笑了，他让卡卡西转过身去趴跪着自己撑开穴口，他愣了愣，依言照做了。他背对着他跪在他的面前，上身下沉，高高支起臀部，脊背紧绷着显出了一段漂亮的肌肉线条。他在进来之前已经做过了充分的准备，好好的润滑且扩张过，微张的穴口至今还泛着一点湿润的水光。鸢伸手握住他的腰，阴茎抵在他的穴口上浅浅地插进了一些，感受到他的身体开始不由自主地微微发抖，他带着报复的快意，和一丝说不清道不明的复杂情绪，慢慢抽了出来，在他松了口气的那一瞬间，掐着他的后颈缓缓的全根插入。

「……唔……！」

卡卡西的眼里涌出了生理性的泪水，他深吸一口气，努力靠手肘支起身体，抑制住自己本能的颤抖。鸢在他的屁股上拍了一把：「夹紧了。」接着似乎是故意为了作弄他，不给他丝毫喘息的空隙，在他背后开始了凶猛的抽送。

「啊、啊！请、请您……嗯……！」

「嗯？你想说什么？」鸢的右手始终戴着手套，他不紧不慢地揉弄着卡卡西的胸肌，手指隔着有些粗糙的布料摩擦着他胸前挺立的乳首，「舒服？还是难受？」

他知道卡卡西会怎么回答，他现在其实根本没有感受到多少快感，下身的阴茎也毫无反应，但这不影响他露出甜蜜的假笑去讨好客人：「很舒服……」

「是吗……」鸢淡淡地说，「既然被操得这么爽，那你就好好享受吧。」

他单手抱起卡卡西让他转过身来，连带着插在他身体里的阴茎也跟着转了半圈，卡卡西不由得低低地叫了一声。鸢高高抬起他的一条腿，从侧面插了进去，这样干了十几下，他的呻吟声越来越短促，阴茎也被干得勃起。快感比单纯的痛苦更让他不习惯，他总算失去了深藏在骨髓里的那些讨人厌的冷漠和麻木，流露出了真实的羞耻和不自在。

「看来你真的很舒服。」鸢不可能放过这个绝好的机会，他的内心充斥着扭曲的兴奋，紧紧盯着卡卡西的脸，不肯错过他任何一个表情的变化，「卖身给陌生的客人还能这么享受，你到底有多淫荡？」

「……」

卡卡西仿佛被他的话刺痛了，他张了张嘴，却说不出反驳的话，最后又一次露出了让鸢厌恶到了极点的虚假笑容：「不管是谁，遇到您都会享受的……」

换成别的客人被他这么吹捧或许会开心，鸢的心情一时间却恶劣到了极点。他抓着卡卡西的脚踝将他的两腿分得更开，一次次撞击着他的敏感点，他「啊」的惊叫一声，不由得环抱住了鸢的脖子。过于激烈的快感让他完全控制不住自己的声音，断断续续地淫叫着。害怕会在客人背上留下伤痕，他紧紧蜷起自己的手，指甲深深陷进了掌心。

「啊、唔嗯……啊！不、不行了……呜……！！」

痉挛着到达了高潮，他终于无力支撑自己的身体，鸢稳稳地支住他，射在了他的体内。精液浇在火热的内壁上，他又是一颤，满面潮红地张着嘴急促喘息起来。

高潮后亲密相拥的这片刻温存让鸢产生了一点恍惚的错觉，他轻轻抚过卡卡西通红的脸颊，低声问道：「你不求我买下你吗？」

尽管他怨恨他，讨厌他，但是……但是，他想，只要他开口，他还是……

只是想象着买下他让他彻底成为自己的东西，胸口就满涨着一种陌生的温暖情绪。他有些紧张地碰碰他的手，又忍不住摸摸他的头发，期待着他的回答。

跟着某一位客人回家，总比留在娼馆里不停接客，等到染病病重或是年纪大了被丢出去要好，因此这里的少年们都会竭尽全力向过夜的客人献媚撒娇，期望对方能买下自己，为自己赎身。

「……哈。」卡卡西听着只觉得好笑，在他看来，这不过是从一个牢笼转移到另一个牢笼罢了，更何况，来到这里的客人大多寻求的只是一夕之欢，哪会愿意带回一个长久的麻烦？将希望寄托在他人身上，除了让自己失望以外没有其他的可能。

当着客人的面，他当然不可能这么说，只是乖巧地靠在他的怀里，十分懂事地答道：「您肯买下今夜，对我来说已经足够了。」

「……」

仿佛是当面被他泼了一脸冰水，鸢逐渐升温的心口一点一点的凉了下去。

「你确实很聪明。」他将他重新按倒在床榻上，语气中听不出喜怒，「不过有些时候，还是笨一点更好……」

「……？」

「只有今夜……」他扯了扯嘴角，面无表情地说，「过了今夜，你再去伺候别的客人吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「带土？你回得好快啊，外面才刚刚天亮吧。」

注意到他是一个人回来的，卷卷好奇地问了一句：「你的那个小伙伴呢？叫卡卡西的？」

带土的脸顿时黑了下来：「我不想回答这个问题。」

黑绝见不得他这种态度，不满地抱怨道：「你以为你的身体已经恢复好了吗？这么迫不及待去嫖，问你点什么你还不肯回答，要是斑大人还活着，能被你活活气死……」

「我才不像你说的那样！我……！」

「算了算了，带土毕竟这么年轻，控制不住自己的需求很正常。」白绝很公正的帮他说了句话，「你没把他买下来吗？」

「……买了。」

「人呢？」

「没带回来，还不到时候。」带土低头踢开了一颗无辜的小石子，闷闷地重复了一遍，「还不到时候……」

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
